beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.09.26 - Gathering: Inter-Pack Bonding in a Hot Tub
The nice thing about hanging around with people who are both insanely rich and also werewolves is that Scott is getting to really work out for the first time to the peak of his abilities. The teenage alpha is at one of the weight benches, wearing just a pair of his school lacrosse shorts, ankle socks and gym shoes. His lean, muscular body is slick with sweat. He's been at this a while, arms lifting and lowering in controlled repetitions, the weight bar actually bowed in the middle from the weight he's pumping. He lets out a low exhalation as he gets to the top of the rep, looking up at Jacob, who is spotting him and grins. "Nine. I could...." He starts to lower the bar again, "...get used...." And then back up. "...to this. Ten!" He carefully puts the bar on the upright supports and sits up, abs flexing, breathing a little hard, shoulders spreading as he flexes and shrugs. "I mean being able to really work out, not the you know, luxury stuff." "Nice!" Jake says, complimenting Scott, and lightly pops a fist into one of his shoulders in a jocular sort of way. "And yeah, the workouts are nice to have... but the luxury's kinda cool, too. I mean, you've seen La Push... we're not rich, here. Our idea of a big soiree is a bonfire and some hot dogs from Wal-Mart. Jason's... well, c'mon. He's rich as hell, and it's kinda nice to get to see that side of things... but it's not who I am, or who you are. I'm not even really sure it's who he is... he's just been playing the game long enough to have saved up some big money." He laughs a bit and shrugs. "Makes you feel kinda... small, huh? All the fancy toys?" He shakes his head. "I'd probably feel pretty dumb in Beacon Hills, too. I'm not really used to city life. Even Forks feels too... y'know, towny, for me." Jason Christopher is relaxing in the hot tub. He had until recently been working on a treadmill. That after doing leg-lifts and squats. It was leg day, after all. But now, he is just relaxing. In that Jacuzzi J-470 - Price: $27.000, with the padded adjustable headrest and ambiance lighting. Eyes lidded as the water swirls around him with the clean chlorinated scent. He takes a shallow breath, and exhales slowly. Clearly quite relaxed and comfortable. He does add it though after a moment. "Honestly. It is what I was talking about before. Civilization, and the wild. Our kind is a balance, we need equilibrium. But I admit the opulence is sometimes ostentatious. It is why I also like to have a cabin sometimes. Just out in the woods. A place to commune with the wild as well." That damn electrical current was still in the air. Like a static charge on some primal level. The way the hair might stand up before lightning struck. Scott McCall grins as Jacob tags him on the shoulder. It's strange, they've just met, but there is something about the other teenager that Scott likes. Trusts, even, on a level that goes below conscious thought. There is a strange sensation between them and Scott doesn't understand it, but it doesn't feel threatening or worrisome. He smiles wider and shrugs, "I like it up here. I want to get out in those woods and run, too. We have some wilderness areas back home but nothing that feels so old. Or alive. But yeah, the rich guy stuff doesn't hurt, either." He looks over to the hot tub, as though seriously considering getting in. It looks fun. And with Scott's limited means, he's never actually tried one before. "Well, I don't know if I've found a balance yet. Or even managed to start bringing my two worlds together, really. I don't think I've had a lot of breathing room, since the whole, um, true alpha thing. Or even before that, as a beta." Jacob offers Scott a hand up from the bench, grinning that bright grin of his, and then gestures toward the hot tub with his head. "Man, I've heard some of the stories. Do you know how badass you are that you handled all that stuff and held a pack together, and not even a normal wolf-pack but a complicated one like yours? Up here, things are simple. Cold Ones come, you go wolf. The pack teaches you, you fight. It's all... just there. You're never alone. You? I can't even imagine, Scott." Then he does turn toward the hot tub, pausing to gently massage Jason's shoulders for a few seconds before he abruptly drops his pants and climbs in. Oh, yeah--that's another thing. Jacob and casual nudity are, well, casual. Jason Christopher smiles softly, eyes still closed. "Scott. Some wolves never truly find their inner wolf completely. They feel more comfortable at a certain place and they stay there. But-" He trails off a moment, weighing things before he continues. "But I have some experience is spotting talent among out kind. You are a True Alpha...But I think you are only at the beginning of what you are truly capable of." He stretches, enough of him revealed to determine he doesn't feel the need to wear anything in a hot tub. His spine pops like firecrackers as he arches his back. Before he settles back into the heated water with a relaxed sigh. One which grows more pronounced still when Jacob rubs his shoulders. He is a wolf, but that rumble from his chest sounds damn near like a purr it is so pronounced. Still grinning, Scott takes that hand and bounces up. With just the were-folk around (and Stiles, of course), he's growing more and more comfortable with letting the casual grace and strength show through. That indefinable predator's aura that makes werewolves turn heads even when the humans around them don't know what they are. He claps Jacob on the shoulder lightly and then watches the other young alpha go over to Jason, who, in truth, looks like one of their contemporaries, rather than an elder of some four centuries. He shrugs at the praise and says, "You do what you have to do, right?" Because failure wasn't an option when it would get other people killed. He watches that shoulder rub and then the way Jacob casually shucks his pants and hesitates a moment. But he's showered with too many teammates to be truly body conscious and with a practiced shimmy, hooking his thumbs under the waist band of his shorts, Scott lets them slide down to his ankles. He is completely oblivious to the slightly sexy tone to that move, because, hey, nobody's ever complained back in the locker room. And then he slides into the tub opposite the other two. The hot, moving water seems to soothe aches he didn't even know he had and he sighs in contentment, half-closing his eyes in bliss. "Hmm. I hope so. Because the fights keep getting tougher." Jake nods at Scott with a somewhat more serious air as he settles into the water, making a soft mmmmmm of appreciation at the heat. Though his higher body temperature makes him more resistant to temperature variation, the heat still feels good to him. He glances over at Scott, raising eyebrows slightly and glancing significantly at Jason as it to say wow, nice in reaction to the hip-shimmy move. As someone who only recently knew what it was to be "straight," Jacob realizes just how oblivious Scott must be, which... makes the whole thing all that much more entertaining. Then, when Scott joins them in the tub, he reacts with another grin. That grin of his is damn near irrepressible. "Fights get tougher, you get tougher. And that's part of why we wanted you guys to come up here. We'll make each other stronger." Jason Christopher glances at Scott as he strips and slips into the hot tub with them. He certainly isn't one to complain about nudity. He is quite frequently surrounded by it after all. But lately he has come to appreciate it in ways he really...Well really never has. I mean sure there were some experiences centuries ago at the ryu. And more recently he has seduced his way into a few bedrooms to complete objectives in missions. Male and female both. But he certainly wasn't appreciating what he saw, in a male sense especially. Not until recently anyway. Not before Jacob Black. Now though he was to a point, and Scott McCall was, to his estimation of such matters. Pretty damn easy on the eyes. Especially with that little hip shimmy. But he is of course a prince, and Scott was his guest. So such matters remained private. Instead he simply put an arm around Jacob. "The fights rarely get easier. They get harder, and they come more often. Until enough people know that there are easier fights to pick elsewhere. That's true of the world we live in, as well as the world we live in. It is the cost of doing business, and it is a business in which it pays to have friends." It was of course a reference to the topic he and Scott had discussed a scant hour or so ago. He nods to Jacob as well, clearly agreeing with his sentiment. Watching the other two men across the stretch of roiling water, Scott sinks deeper into the hot tub, until he's up to his neck. Damn that feels good. He realizes, to his surprise, that he's a little envious of their closeness. It must make being what they are easier, to have somebody to share it with. Somebody he doesn't have to put a brave face on for or pretend to know the answers all the time, when he's mostly making it up as he goes along. The young alpha rolls his eyes and says, sounding and looking amused, "Hey, great pep talk, bros." Of course, they just confirmed what he already knew, but he doesn't want to think about what the next big bad monster might be, stepping out of the dark and threatening his pack. His family. Or their town. After a moment, he opens those dark eyes again and focuses on Jacob again before looking away, wondering why he almost feels like jumping every time he looks at the other young werewolf. "But yeah, I get it. And I'm not going to turn down any help I can get." He grinned as he looked towards Jason. "By Beacon Hills rules, though." Tucson comes clicking into the gym, in small brown coyote form, scruffy hair looking like he's slept on it all day - which he has after the long night and stressful scampering through the woods. He stops at the edge of the hot tub and slowly wags his tail. Jacob leans into Jason's embrace readily, sliding an arm around his waist beneath the water and leaning his head slightly against Jason's. He regards Scott contemplatively, listening to what he has to say, and then gives a crooked little smile. "Beacon Hills rules--that mean no killing the bad guys?" It could easily be asked with derision or contempt, but it's not. His tone carries a note of legitimate curiosity in it, even undercurrents of respect. To him, the idea of going into battle against a dangerous enemy means kill or be killed. The idea of going into a fight knowing that you won't fight as hard as your enemy will, and still winning? That's damned impressive. When Tucson appears, Jake turns to grin at him and says, "Hey! Hop in if you want to, but you better lose the fur, first." He reaches over with his free hand to scritch between the coyote's ears, though. Jason Christopher keeps his eyes largely closed now, relaxed. He really didn't sleep much at all, so this feels good at the moment. Just some time to relax while his son (HIS SON!!!!) slept. With one arm still firmly around Jacob. Jason likewise reaches over to scritch Tucson, then pats the water next to him. The other side of him, as Jacob is on one already. "Scott, Beacon Hills is your territory. Honoring your wishes there is just respectful." They had discussed something along those lines earlier. It was good to see some progress though between them. Tucson gives a soft yip then he seems to simply blur or maybe some steam makes you blink at that critical instant but the next instant he's a naked young man sliding into the hot water next to Jason. He stretches, mmmms and then opens his eyes. "Scott. Hey, I'm Tucson. Didn't get your name last night. I was too busy trying not to climb into my own ass out of fear," he says amiably enough. Scott McCall watches the coyote thoughtfully and shakes his head. People were so casual about a lot of things up here. Affection and fur being two of the biggest ones. Killing another, but he is relieved to see that both Jacob and Jason seem to be able to at least start to see that from his side. He nods to Jacob's question and says, "We try to avoid it. If we killed lightly, none of us would have Ethan and Aiden, and they both are ... well, they have a long road back, but I think that they're trying to walk it." He smiles as Tucson shifts and slides into the water and then nods to the were-coyote. "Hey. And yeah, well, fairy queens are pretty high on clench factor." Jacob chuckles a little at Tucson's rather vivid choice of verbiage, nodding along with Jason's declaration of respect, and still nodding, if with a more thoughtful air, at the point Scott makes about not killing lightly. Ethan and Aiden, in particular, are compelling arguments. And then the talk turns to fairy queens, which leads Jacob to fix Jason with a sidelong glance. "You know," he says in a playfully accusatory tone, "you never even told me fairies were real. At first I thought I must be dreaming or something." Tucson nods gravely to Scott. "Yes. I hope you listen to your boyfriend and treat that thing she gave you like a live grenade that could go off at any time." He rubs his temples and sinks further into the hot water, letting it warm his chilled bones. "Yes, Jason, that was a little something you could have dropped into the conversation at some point," he says. "I know you're a million years old and stuff, but please, please tell me you don't owe them anything at all? And if you do, please don't say it out loud." Jason Christopher slips an arm around Tucson as he settles in as well. There is an easy affection there. One that may seem natural enough to Jacob and Tucson. But for Scott, well he saw Jason at his worst, then hasn't seen him since. It might be a bit jarring still for him. "My apologies that I did not make a more formal introduction last night." Of course the reasons were rather obvious. "I really must thank Queen Mab as well for her part in last night." Likely he is not speaking of a edible fruit arrangement. But while he was gracious, as one should be, with the Fae queen. He was not terrified or seemingly looking at it as a truly once in a life time experience. She was a queen, and he was a prince. He had met other royal personages before and likely would others as well. "My father's court had dealings with the fair folk, many many years past. I was educated about them, but before last night had not the pleasure of meeting one of them in a direct fashion." He replies then to Jacob as well. "Just about everything is real Jacob. Save that ludicrous notion of plague style zombies that Hollywood is so enamored with currently. The world has enough damn undead in it without that. Though there are undead servitors created through ritual magic and a corpse." Jason ponders Scott's comments and then adds after a moment. "The road that Deucalion lead the twins on, was a dark one. The people they killed, and the reasons they did so. That was unjustifiable. But Deucalion himself." His voice says a lot. Given the opportunity he might just kill him. "He has a great deal to answer for. Much werewolf blood is on his hands." That, of course, is a serious NONO in Jason Land. The high schooler's expression is baffled for a moment. "Boyfriend?" And then, he suddenly grins and says, "OH! You mean Stiles. We're not, um, together. I mean, he has a boyfriend. Or two." Scott pauses a moment and says, a bit ruefully, "I'm not not sure how that whole thing works. And I totally fell asleep in History when we were talking about Mormons, so no clue how the polyamorous thing works. But um, no, we're not. Together. He's awesome. The best person I know. And if I were going to go for dudes, I'd totally want to date somebody like him. But not him, because that would be weird. And...." He closes his mouth and looks distinctly relieved as Jason switches over to safer topics, like immortal, capricious and deadly fairy rulers. He shrugs at Jason's words and says, "Dude is broken. He's no threat to anybody now." Tucson shivers against Jason, then looks for a moment like he's going to shit a brick when he says 'must thank', and he sits up and looks around, eyes wide. Slowly he settles back into the tub. "OK, some shit we need to get straight right now. Nobody ever says the 'thank you' phrase around them or where they might hear. Holy shit, that was .. probably close. Too fucking close, Jason." He shivers despite the heat. He tries to calm himself and looks over to Scott. "OK, sorry, my bad; your scents were all over each other so I kinda assumed. Dude, sorry. 's cool." Jacob gives Jason a slightly pointed look, as if to suggest that a description of what grisly fate he'd like Scott's former nemesis to meet might not be the most politic choice he could make right now. Then, before he can comment on the oddity of this "Stiles" person, he's staring at Tucson in shock. "Er--you don't? Why not? Isn't that just... good manners?" He's constantly shocked by the ideas and opinions the little coyote has to offer, particularly since this stuff is all so completely over his head. "Is there... some kind of a rule book for this stuff?" he asks, his voice sounding vaguely pained. Tucson settles against Jason again, tighter. "It implies an agreement, a debt, and faeries can't be in debt to anyone - they want people in debt to them. That is a place you never, ever want to be for any reason. You want the scales balanced and clean." Jason Christopher shrugs faintly and smiles some. "The rules are a little different when you are on a more equal footing with them. But I am willing to concede the point Tucson." He likewise nods to Jacob, figuring he should let the matter drop of Deucalion drop. He chuckles though at the talk of Stiles. And somewhere Stiles thanks the Powers that Be that Jason again fails to talk about the wolf shaped birthmark on Stiles left inner thigh. Blinking at the idea that Stiles smells like him, Scott shrugs and says, "We've kind of been in each other's hip pockets since we were in grade school." And then listening to the talk of faeries he nods emphatically and points at Jacob, "Right?! I know! I mean, they even gave us guides for summer camp and school and drivers ed and all that. But for being supernatural? It's like, nope, you get bit and you're expected to just know all this stuff. And Wikipedia is NOT helpful." Jacob gives Tucson a slow look of understanding, but then he considers it and points out, "Yeah, she was offering them the gifts in repayment, she said. Doesn't that mean that accepting them was balancing things out? Besides, the whole thing was because she said her people and wronged Jason." His tone is both a bit frustrated--seriously, he's calling fairy bullshit or something--and decidedly defensive, as apparently he's not feeling particularly cheerful about anyone who wronged Jason. (Of course, there's also the fact that Jason has a freakin' kid. Can't imagine why that might be a lot for Jake to react to, ohhh nooo...) He smiles just a bit at Scott's words, though, and agrees, "Yeah, that'd be way more useful." Tucson shivers a little despite the steaming heat. "Maybe. I've never dealt with woof princes and true alphas and stuff like that, either. All I know is what you hear in the shadows and certain bars and stuff." He still looks uneasy, though. He nods to Jacob. "I know. I listened pretty carefully. That's why I'm not on a flight to the right coast, right now. I hope your good neighbors were just getting some red off their ledgers." He looks at the roiling waters. "Just makes me uneasy, gets my fur up..." Jason Christopher snorts at the idea of there being a supernatural rule book or wiki. He pulls Jacob and Tucson closer in the process from his amusement. "Oh. Now that. That would be priceless. Wolfepedia." Then he just starts chuckling to himself at the notion. "The fact is, there are no shortcuts really. You learn the hard way in our world." He doesn't bother to mention, unless of course you find someone willing to teach you. Everyone knows that has been on the table and still is. He likewise doesn't mention that the reason most of the world isn't overrun with vampires and werefolk is simple. Most never make it long enough to learn a lot thanks to not knowing said rules. Jason looks at Tucson and says very seriously, his whole demeanor changing to one of...protective? "You are under my protection, my hospitality Tucson. It would be unwise for anyone to breach that." The way his voice darkens a little. Well he did mention he would try and kill less. But there were 206 bones in the largely humanoid body. The vast percentage of which could be compound fractured and still leave someone alive. Scott McCall shakes his head as Tucson and Jacob speak and he mutters, "I am so going to bury that whistle when we get home. But way, way, away from the Nemeton." And then he snorts at Jason's coining the 'wolfepedia' phrase and grins. His expression turns a little wistful as he watches the three of them tucked in close. It looks intimate and comfortable and speaks to some instincts that both humans and wolves have for contact that Scott isn't getting right now. And like most things with Jason, it's hard to tell if it's gay or just European. And at that hint of a threat, Scott is suddenly glad that Jason didn't decide they were going to be enemies. He shrugs and says, "She left. Jason got his son back. It's all good, right?" The way Jacob turns to kiss the corner of Jason's mouth may be too familiar even for European, especially when you consider the way he reaches over to brush his hand across Jason's chest. "Scott's right," he says in a tone he may not even realize is soothing, "We came out ahead on this. We don't have to be too worried." Looking to Tucson, he emphasizes, "You're safe here, okay?" He cracks that bright grin of his, looking over at Scott. "Lock box, in safe, in a block of cement, buried under a Wal-Mart?" he asks, his tone trying to inject some humor into the situation. Tucson nods slowly. "I know and the rule of hospitality and guests is one thing they never break, they can't break." He closes his eyes. "Sorry for freaking out. They scare the living crap out of me 'cause all it takes is one wrong word at the wrong time and bang, they have you." Then he looks at Scott. "We can only hope so." Jason Christopher leans forward a moment and claps Scott on his knee, hand resting there as he speaks. "Yes. Yes that is the important thing. Well spoken Scott." Then with that same tight lipped smile, he leans back into that same position. Arms around both Jacob and Tucson's shoulders. He returns Jacob's kiss, and poor Tucson must be up to like 7 cold showers a day at this rate. But then he replies to the idea of what to do with the token. "It was a gift. You should keep it. Use it for what it is worth, and only what it is worth. No negotiations." He nods to Tucson and takes a shallow breath. "They play by different rules, it is true. But as Jacob said. You are safe here." He gives the little coyote an even tighter squeeze. Nodding to Jacob, Scott says, "Something like that. I have a friend who will know where we can, um, keep it safe." Forever, hopefully. And then he shrugs at Tucson's words and a little of that determination that has allowed his little pack to survive thus far shows in his expression as he says, "If she comes back, we'll deal with her." And then, Jason is resting a hand on Scott's knee. The teenager looks down at the hand and back up to Jason's serious, non-leering expression and decides, 'European'. But to his credit, he doesn't flinch or try to get away from it. He's almost terminally laid back when it comes to casual gestures and such. And a little contact like that is nothing compared to the post-game grab-ass games that jocks indulge in, sometimes. He nods at that declaration of safety, as though he's taking that responsibility personally too, at least while he's here. After a moment, he asks, almost shyly, "Later, can I go for a run? I mean, I know it's your pack's territory, Jacob, but I wouldn't be hunting, just, you know, running. And hey, if you want to come to show me around or keep me from running into a canyon or something, that would be cool." Jacob brightens at Scott's request, and he says, "Sure, sure." A beat, and he elaborates, "I'd love to show you around! You're here as my guest, Scott. That means you're a guest of the--" and he stops short, his grin faltering for a half second before he settles in again. He'd been going to say "pack," but he's not part of the pack anymore. Now he is an alpha omega, too. So, instead, he finishes, "--the tribe. And you're very welcome, but if you wanna see around, I can show you." He glances back to Jason, then, apparently amused by the vague sparks he feels between him (them?) and Scott, but says nothing. He does offer Tucson a wink, though, trying to reassure him. Tucson nods nervously. He looks over to Scott. "Exactly. What I said last night: do NOT discard it. It implies an insult to the gift-giver. You insult the Good Queen and no force on Earth or off it could save you, everyone around you, your town, whatever." He swallows. "If there is an older rule than the rule of hospitality, it's the one of gift-giving. You break it, and..." He just shakes his head. Jason Christopher smiles and nods to Jacob at Scott's request. "It would be wise if you went Jacob. I am going to go check on Roberte soon. He should likely be waking up. Probably best to have a guide along so Scott doesn't accidentally enter the Cullen's territory." He still hasn't quite got over the idea of a vampire DOCTOR. Vegetarian vampires. Good vampires. What would they come up with next? Good demons? Fuck. These were the end times. Jason could still feel that 'spark' between Jacob and Scott as well. There was something there but he couldn't place just what. Perhaps while Roberte was showering or eating he would look through one of his tomes of lore on the topic. Since, you know, Wolfepedia was still not a viable option. "Tucson is right Scott. Keep the gift." He leans over and kisses Jacob again, and something about it is not exactly European, and then kisses Tucson on top of his head. "I should be getting back to the chapel. Shane may have accidentally stabbed himself and Roberte is likely going to be awake soon." He stands up without any hesitation, and steps easily from the hot tub. Wrapping himself in a towel, he lingers a moment. Dropping a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Why not bring Scott by the old chapel when you are finished your run Jacob." Then to Tucson "If you are worried being at the club alone Tucson you are welcome to come by as well." Scott McCall smiles his thanks to Jason and Jacob and it's probably the first unguarded expression he's had in La Push. It makes him look younger and a lot more carefree. "I would love the company. Thanks. Both of you." He leans back and rests his arms on the back of the hot tub watching that kiss with a faintly amused expression and then politely looking away a bit as Jason exits the tub then looking up and smiling his thanks again when Jason touches his shoulder, feeling the strength and heat of the older alpha's grasp and a sense of something, perhaps the elder werewolf's power, briefly. "Tell the kid hi for me," Jacob says, and he returns Jason's kiss. He's trying, he's trying with all his might, to roll with this particular sucker-punch, but it's a lot to adjust to, even though he can already feel his feeling shifting, no doubt the result of the imprint. It's kind of like being on a roller-coaster. He knows that everything will be fine, but for the moment he's in the loop-the-loop, and it sure feels a bit scary. He shakes his head, then, and just laughs quietly. Looking at Scott, he says with pure candor, "Life is freakin' weird, man." Tucson spreads out a bit as Jason leaves, and he gives the man a nod at his parting statement. "After seeing what I saw last night, I may never sleep again," he says with a tired smile. Jason Christopher smiles that gentle, you deserve better than this, way he sometimes does at Jacob. He sighs and nods to him "I will tell him." Then he looks at Tucson and says candidly. "Stop by the house, sleep there tonight. I'll also investigate some wards to try and place. They may be beyond me. But if so I'll find someone else to cast them. So you can feel safe." He pauses and then adds after a moment. "Please all of you come by later. Perhaps Tucson will kindly allow me to cook something for him for a change. Lunch, perhaps." He nods to them and then heads for the exit. Presumeably to change in his room, and then head to check on his son.